


time has brought your heart to me

by fullofmetal



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofmetal/pseuds/fullofmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life passes quicker than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 27 - Goodbye
> 
> Summary: He can't decide what's worse: telling her goodbye or not knowing when she'll be back.

They sit in silence, like they always do before she leaves.

"Superman needs me," she finally says with certainty, though her voice sounds a bit watery. "I can't stay here while he needs me there. And I can't just flip flop back and forth. It's too -"

"I know."

"One day he won't need me to watch Metropolis while he's gone. And then… I'll be able stay." She sounds as if she's trying to convince herself that it's true, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he covers her hand with his and squeezes gently.

Still, as he watches Kara step into the Time Bubble, Querl holds a tiny bit of hope in his heart that maybe - just _maybe_ \- next time they won't have to say goodbye.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She burned a hole in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 52 – Fire
> 
> Using a Lao Tzu quote in here.

Kara was like fire.

Lively, fierce, intense, and determined to burn brighter than anyone else.

But the flame that burns twice as bright only burns half as long.

Life went on without her. Querl had his work, the Legion, plenty of things to focus on other than her. But there was always an ache in his chest, a feeling of being incomplete. Though it dulled over time, it never went away.

Kara had burned a hole in his heart, and he wasn't sure it would ever heal.


	3. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he remembers why he initially didn’t want children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 42 – Kids
> 
> Alura is based off of Brainiac’s Daughter/XTC, a character seen in the Elseworld's story Kingdom Come who is stated to be the daughter of Supergirl and Brainiac 5. Kal is a figment of my imagination, with super duper special thanks to BlackWingedTraveler for fleshing him out (though it doesn’t apply in this story)!

Occasionally, he is reminded why he didn’t want children.

That isn’t to say that Querl regrets his daughter and son existing. He loves them both dearly and the thought of anything happening to either of them makes him more terrified than he’d like to admit.

But being a parent is _exhausting_.

“I don’t understand why you and Mommy are angry, Father.” The toddler sits across from him, arms crossed, her head raised in defiance.

“You were attempting to sell Kal for credits,” he explains, running a hand over his face. He had been in his lab, working, when Rond poked his head in and asked him if he was aware that his daughter was attempting to pawn the new baby off on the Allons.

Apparently, Kara had fallen asleep and Alura saw it as an opportunity to get rid of her baby brother.

“He doesn’t contribute anything to the family,” she shoots back. “All he does is cry and poop and sleep and eat. He’s useless.”

“He is only a few weeks old.”

“Gim and Yera don’t have children. Don’t you want them to be happy?”

“If they wish to have children, they will have them on their own. Your actions are in excusable, Alura,” Querl says sternly.

“I would have used the credits to buy something useful, like food!”

“We have plenty of food. Your brother is a permanent member of this family. You cannot get rid of him. Nor will you try.” He raises his voice a bit, hoping it will get the point across.

Alura glares, her blue eyes just barely visible under a mess of blonde hair. She props an elbow on the table, resting her face in one of her palms. “We don’t need more food?” she mutters under her breath. “Well, you guys didn’t _need_ a new baby but we got stuck with Kal anyway.”

Querl groans.                                                                                                                          

Being a parent is exhausting.


End file.
